Chasing Chances
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: A broken Sonny Munroe sat on her bed looking completely heartbroken. Last night she had seen the most upsetting thing ever, The man she loved kissing somebody else. Sonny was nothing more than a servent paid by the King to work in the castle and look after his son, the future king, Chad Dylan Cooper.
1. Nothing Can Ever Come Of It

A broken Sonny Munroe sat on her bed looking completely heartbroken. Last night she had seen the most upsetting things ever, The man she loved kissing somebody else. Sonny was nothing more than a servent paid by the King to work in the castle and look after his son, the future king, Chad Dylan Cooper. However it is clear that both Chad and Sonny have rising feelings for each other but they both no that nothing can ever come of it. Sonny is convinced Chad doesn't have feelings for her and the same goes for Chad. Last night was the night Chad finally convinced himself to stop wasting his time with Sonny and try and find a girl that actually loved him back. But what he didn't know is that Sonny felt exactly the same about him and that he tore her apart to see him with another woman.

Chad paced up and down his room and all he could think about was Sonny... Not Vivian, The woman he kissed... But Sonny. Somehow he just couldn't get her out of his mind. There was something about her, From the day he rescued her from the woods he knew that there was something special about her. Something that he craved. But he felt as if he was the only one that felt that special connection. His friend, Justin, tried to convince both of them that they liked each other but neither of them believed it. Chad was the future King and Sonny was a servent, Nothing could ever come of that. No matter how much Chad wanted to be with her, It would never happen.

The next morning Sonny walked into Chad's bedroom and collected his pile of dirty washing from the side of his bed. She couldn't help but stare at his body, He looked so sweet and peaceful when he spelt. It was like a vision from heaven. When he slept was the only time Sonny could ever look at him without him staring back and wondering what the hell she was doing. She quickly walked out realising he was waking up and slammed the door shut making him jump up in fright.

Sonny walked around the corridior holding Chad's basket of washing when she bumped into Justin making all the washing fall on to the floor.

"Sonny! I've been searching the whole town for you." Justin smiled as he helped her pick up the washing. It seemed like she didn't care that Justin was looking for her, Something was wrong... He could feel it. "What's wrong? Sonny... Look at me."

"It's fine. I'm fine." Sonny began as she placed her hand over her mouth and began to cry.

Chad was at the end of the corridor and noticed Sonny breaking down in Justin's arms. Chad wanted to go over and see if she was alright but he couldn't. The sight of her in so much pain and heart ache made him feel sick to the stomach.

Justin took Sonny back to his room and gave her a glass of water. He sat down next to her and then she began to explain why she was so upset.

"He has no interest in my feelings again." Sonny looked at the glass of water.

"Chad does love you." Justin nodded.

"No he doesn't." Sonny sighed.

"Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other." Justin smiled as he placed his hand on her arm.

"It can never come to anything." Sonny looked away.

Justin was so annoyed that Chad was making her feel so small so he decided it was time to confront Chad about this whole situation. Justin stormed into Chad's room, without knocking, and noticed him gazing out the window at Sonny.

"Why can't you just admit your feelings for Sonny?"

"Because nothing can ever happen between us!" Chad shouted.

Later that evening Sonny walked into her room and found a rose and a note on the table. She stared at it for a moment and then heard a voice from behind her.

"I'm sorry. For what I put you through." Chad seemed sincer.

"No. You have nothing to apologize for." Sonny shook her head.

"You must believe that my feelings for Vivian..." Chad began when Sonny cut him off.

"You don't have to explain." Sonny bowed. "My lord." She watched Chad leave the room and felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

There was a sudden knock at her door again, She thought it was Chad, but when she opened it she saw Justin holding flowers.

"You dont have to face this alone." Smiled Justin, He was one of her best friends and she was glad he was here for her.

"Thank you, They're beautiful." Sonny smiled as she watched him walk away.

In the court yard Sonny over heard a conversation between Chad and one of his Knights, Leon.

"Are you and Sonny... You know..." Leon began.

"No. She's a servent." Chad walked away and past Chad. "Oh Sonny, You will wish me luck... Wont you?"

"Will I?" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Chad asked her.

"I am not ashamed to be a servent. At least i'm not a liar..." Sonny looked disgusted with Chad and walked off.

"What's she talking about?" Chad asked Justin.

"No idea." Justin looked concerned.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

"You kissed her." Smiled Justin as he sorted Chad's clothes out for him.

"What?" Chad looked confused.

"I saw you earlier, In the tent." Justin looked at Chad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aw, You're blushing." Justin laughed at Chad's red cheeks.

"No i'm not." Chad walked behind his screen so Justin couldn't see him blushing.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

"Have you spoken to Chad recently?" Asked Alex, the woman who Sonny was a servent to.

"After what happened yesterday I'll never be able to look Chad in the face again." Sonny looked away from Alex. "I can't face him, Ever."

"I know how you feel about Chad and how he feels about you. It's such a shame you can't be more open about your feelings for each other."


	2. He's Just Silly

"Just a second." Sonny shouted in the direction of the door as she brushed her long black hair before opening it and seeing Chad.

"May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Um, Sure?" She looked confused as he walked into her room.

"I can't expect you to wait for me... It no longer matters about what I may or may not want for myself..." Chad sighed.

"I see... And you decided that we can't be together?" Sonny looked broken.

"Yes." Chad said bluntly.

"Just forget about me, Okay?" Sonny looked away from him as he watched him walk out.

"No, What I can't forget is how you're pretending to like that idiot... Um what's his name again?" Chad looked confused.

"You mean Joe?" Sonny smiled.

"Exactly, And you and other's continue to believe that you really like him."

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

"Chad, It is an exciting day." Smiled his Father.

"The arrivial of Lord Godwin is always a celebration." Chad smiled.

"And of course, Princess Layla..." Continued Chad's Father. "I hear she's something of a beauty."

As the words hit everyone's hears, Including Sonny's as she was cleaning the dining table. Chad looked at Sonny who seemed slightly annoyed as his dad spoke about the beauty heading into the Kingdom.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

Later that day, Sonny knocked on the door of Chad's room after being order to meet with him in his room.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked seeming all happy but it was obviously just a front. "What is it Chad you seem troubled?"

"My Father had some suprising news for me, He expects me to marry Princess Layla." Chad sighed.

"Marry?" Sonny questioned him.

"Oh, Dont worry. I'm not going to." Chad smiled at her.

"I wasn't... Worried." Sonny replied as she left his room.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

The next day Chad and, his expected future wife, Princess Layla went riding in the forest.

"That was very impressive." Smiled Chad getting off his horse and walking over to her. "I'm not easily impressed."

"Oh, Well neither am I. Apparently my Mother was an amazing horse rider." Smiled Layla. "I never met her."

"I never met mine either. I often wonder if I'm like her, I hope I don't take after my father entirely." He smiled.

"Oh, You dont." She smiled and then realised what she said. "I didn't mean that... In a bad way."

"Haha." Chad chuckled.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

When the pair got back from their forest riding lesson Sonny and Alex watched them through the castle window. Sonny watched Layla grab hold of Chad and hug him tightly.

"You're not jealous, Are you?" Alex questioned her.

"No, He's silly." Sonny sighed.

"Silly enough to make you fall in love with him." Laughed Alex.


	3. Doing What's Right

"Are you alright?" Justin asked Chad as he walked into Chad's room to see him sat by the window.

"I dont need sympathy, Justin." Chad sighed.

"It's Sonny, Isn't it." Justin smiled. "She feels as you do, She will wait for you."

"It's all talk." Said Chad as he fiddled with his sword. "And that's all it can ever be."

"When you're king we can change that." Justin explained making Chad give off a slight smile.

QWERTYUIUYTREWQWERFGHJUYTRFG HYTUYGVHBGYTFXFGCHJBGYFTDRFG CHVBGYTFDRFCHGJBJHGYFTRCFGHJ BKHUGYTFGHNJKIHUYGFHBKJHGF

Meanwhile Sonny was busy looking after the guest, Princess Layla. Sonny hated the thought of being a servent to her while she was hear but at least she got to know her true feelings about this whole situation with Chad.

"You have some lovely presents." Sonny smiled as she brushed through the Princess' long blonde hair. "Mainly hair brushes."

"I'm not the perfect Princess, Am I?" She sighed.

"That's not true. You have a kind heart." Sonny was very reassuring.

"Is that enough? I don't love him. And he certainly doesn't love me." Layla seemed upset.

"Okay, We're done." Sonny placed the brush down on the make up table.

"Aw thank you." Layla giggled.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

"Sonny..." Chad turned around as he noticed the presence of Sonny.

"I'm sorry."

"No, Come in... Please." He walked over to her as she did the same and they both met in the middle of the room.

"Look, I've missed you." Sonny placed her hand on his arm.

He looked down at the hand on his arm and placed his hand over hers. "And I you."

They both shared a moment of meaningful stares before Sonny made a swift exit.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

The next morning Chad woke up and walked down the corridor of the castle where he saw Layla.

"Layla? You are a wonderful woman but I can't turn on my feelings." Chad sighed.

"You do not love me." Layla spoke as Chad shook his head.

What they both didn't realise what that Sonny was hiding behind one of the pillars on the corridor listening to their conversation.

"And I think if you were honest, I do not love my either." Chad looked down as she shook her head too.

"No..."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"I agree with all you have said." Layla smiled. "Thank you, Chad. I hope that one day we both find the love that we deserve."

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

"What did you think you were doing?!" Shouted Chad's father.

They had just said goodbye to Layla since it was her final day at the castle. Chad's fathers big plan was to have Chad and Layla get married but since Chad told her that he didn't have feelings for her, It rendered his father's plan useless.

"My own thing." Chad sighed.

"For who, For England or for yourself?" He asked Chad.

"See. These things are completely seperate." Chad laughed.

"If you put your feelings before the Kingdom you are clearly not ready to become King."

"When I am ready to be King I will be a supporting strength to the woman I love."

Just after that speech to his Father, Chad went over to see Sonny.

"I saw what you did, Earlier. You shouldn't have done that... Not on my behalf." Sonny told him.

"Is what I want really that insane?" He asked her.

"Yes, It is." Sonny nodded. "It's completely insane."

"Then I'm happy being insane." Chad looked at her. "I was think, Perhaps you might like some breakfast... Tomorrow... With me, A picnik... Somewhere... Nice, Somewhere nice." It was obvious Chad was struggling asking Sonny out.

"This isn't just about us."

"I want to make it clear, My intentions here are completely true." Chad smiled.

"Alright, We'll see." Sonny chuckled as he walked out.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

It was time for the picnik and Chad was checking his reflection in the sliver dish. He heard Justin shout his name in the distance and he dropped the dish in fright.

"What?" Chad tried to cover up the fact that he dropped the dish.

"You need to get back to the castle." Justin sighed.

"What? No... What about my date with Sonny." Chad moaned.

"This is more important, I swear to you." Justin grabbed hold of Chad and ran back to the kingdom with him.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWEDFGHJHGVBNJ UHGTFVBNJUYTFCVBNJUYTFVBHJIU YTRVNB,MKLJIUYFTGHJVGKURSRFCGHJGURD RCHGVJGUTDRFCGHVGUTDRFHCGJV

"Is he going to be alright?" Asked Chad as he watched his father lay lifeless on the bed.

"He should sleep 'till morning." Said one of the kingdoms doctors.

"What's wrong with him?" Chad asked everyone in the room as Sonny pulled him to the side.

"I was, Umm... Checking he was alright when I noticed him laying on the ground crying..." Sonny began.

"You can tell me..." Chad looked at her.

"When I found him, He kept mentioning your Mothers name..." Sonny continued.

"He never talks about her." Chad looked confused.

"He told me that he saw her..."


	4. Long Live The Queen

"

Morning..." Justin said in a dull tone as he opened the curtains letting the sunlight beam into Chad's bedroom.

"What's up with you?" Chad asked as he slowly opened one eye, Still resting his head on the pillow.

"It's your Father..." Justin began as Chad sat up in his bed. "There's no easy way to say this but-"

Chad didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. He knew exactly what was coming, Justin was going to say that his Father had died. Chad really didn't want to hear it, He wanted to see it for himself. He got up from his bed, Quickly put a robe on and ran down the corridor as he bumped into Sonny.

"I'm sorry?" Sonny questioned him as he ran down the corridor.

Justin ran after Chad, Noticing that he bumped into Sonny and felt like it was his duty to apologize for him. "He's sorry... He's just found out his Father's died..." Justin shouted down the corrdior as Sonny dropped her basket of clothes and ran with them.

Chad burst into his Father's bedroom to see his pale, lifeless body wrapped up in a blanket. He looked so at peace... Maybe it was a good thing he was gone, After all he was in a great deal of suffering.

"How long ago?" Chad stared at his Father.

"About twenty minutes?" Justin sighed.

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" Chad shouted.

"We had only just found out ourselves. The Doctor came and said that from what it appears to be, He died in his sleep about twenty minutes ago... That's all we were told, Chad." Justin put his hand on Chad's shoulder.

Sonny rushed into the room and noticed Chad looking heart broken, She made her way towards him and hugged him tight. "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"Maybe it's for the best though?" Chad whispered, Still holding onto Sonny.

"What?" Sonny pulled away from the hug and stared at Chad.

"Maybe he's in a better place now, Maybe all that suffering has finally come to an end. Maybe he can finally be at peace with himself." Chad smiled slightly at the thought of his Father finally being happy.

"Exactly." Justin smiled. "Dying isn't always the end, It can sometimes be the beginning."

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWERTYUIYTRFDCVBNJHFDVBIUGVHBHRERFCG TESRFTERTFYESRDFGHUYTFRTYGHBNJIUIKJTDRTFCGHJNUHYTR EDGFVHJNUIYTRDFHUYJ

After everyone had left the room, Sonny was busy cleaning the room. In the doorway stood Chad, Admiring her... He watched her every move. He waited for the right moment to sneak up behind her and place his hands over her eyes and then covered them with a blind-fold. He then took her back to her room of the castle. He removed the blind-fold, She looked around her room to notice it lit up with candles. She smiled and then sat at a chair placed by the table. He slowly got down on one knee making her gasp in shock.

"Sonny, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His eyes showed nothing but love as he stared deeply into hers.

She hugged him and began to cry on his shoulder. Chad was unsure of what this meant.

"Is that a yes?" Chad asked as she quickly pulled away from his.

"Oh sorry, Yes..." Sonny laughed. She was just so thrilled that they could finally be together.

Chad laughed too as he slowly placed the ring on her finger. Justin listened at the door to hear nothing be laughter and tears of joy.

"He finally did it." Justin muttered to himself.

QWERTYUIOIUYTREWERTYUIYTRFDCVBNJHFDVBIUGVHBHRERFCG TESRFTERTFYESRDFGHUYTFRTYGHBNJIUIKJTDRTFCGHJNUHYTR EDGFVHJNUIYTRDFHUYJ

The door of the Coronation hall opened. There were over one-hundred eyes all on Sonny as she slowly made her way down the middle of the hall. She walked straight in the middle of the red carpet that led to where Chad was standing, Right at the front of the hall. She made her way to the front and then knelt down in front of him. Chad turned to a man standing beside him and took a crown off of the red pillow that the man was holding.

"By the sacred laws vested in me..." Chad slowly put in crown ontop of Sonny's head. "I crown you Sonny, Queen of England."

He held a hand out of Sonny to grab as he helped her rise from the floor. They both shared a meaningful kiss in front of the whole Kingdom.

"Long live the Queen!" Chad shouted as the the crowd copied him. "I promised you we'd be together." Chad whispered.

"You did." Sonny gave a slightly chuckle.


	5. Chasing The Dead

It was the middle of the night and Chad was still awake, He felt as if he was the only one awake. He hated that, Knowing that you're the only one awake while the whole of the Kingdom sleeps. He tried to turn over and get comfortable but all he heard were whispers of his name. He got out of bed and began to wonder towards the door.

"Chad?" Sonny questioned what he was doing.

"Go back to sleep. I'm just getting something." He flashed a smile towards her and then quickly into the large assesmbly room. The whispering of his name began to get a lot clearer now.

"Chad... Chad..." Whispered the voice.

"Who are you?" Chad shouted looking around the room for clues as to who it was.

Just then Chad was flashed into this sort of other world. He was in what looked like a Crystle Cave. Everything was so bright here and he could see a figure walking towards him.

"Father."

"Chad..."

"I thought i'd never see you again. There isn't a day that passes when I dont think of you." This whole thing seemed so unreal to Chad.

"And I you." Responded his Father.

"There are times I feel so alone I wish more than anything that you were by my side." Chad sighed.

"If I were at your side I fear you would not like all that I have to say." His Father began.

"What do you mean?"

"Any of the decisions you have made since you've become King go against all that I tought you."

"I have done what I believe to be right." Chad looked confused.

"You have ignored our tradition." He began walking towards Chad. "Our ancient laws... You have allowed common men to become Knights..."

"And they are some of the finest knights the Kingdom has ever known..." Chad tried to stand up for himself. "They would gladly give their lives when protecting the Kingdom from harm."

"They question your decisions... They make you look weak..."

"No. Listening to others is a sign of strength not weakness..." Chad was confused by this whole situation, Was his Father saying he didn't approve of anything Chad's done?

"How do you expect anyone to fear a King who does not know his own mind?" His Father taunted him.

"I don't want me people to respect me because they fear me."

"No... They will not respect you at all. Your marriage should have served an alliance with another Kingdom but you choose to marry a serving girl..."

"I'm married for love. I love Sonny, More than I can express..." Chad felt a sudden rush of angry come over him.

"There are some things that are more important than love. It is your duty to strengthen and protect the Kingdom. You have failed." His Father looked disgusted.

"I've always tried to make you proud." Chad seemed heartbroken.

"How can I be proud of a son who ignores everything that I tought him? Who is destroying my legacy..." Shouted his Father.

"I've brought peace to the Kingdom." A tear feel down Chad's face.

"At what price? The peace comes along last... If you're not strong, The Kingdom will fall." They both stared at each other for a second. "You must go now."

"I need more time... There's still so much I want to say." Chad watched his Father walk off into the light.

"If you stay you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead. You must go now..." His Father told him.

"This can't be the last time I'll ever see you..."

"Think about everything that I have said to you, It isn't too late. Now go!" Shouted his Father.

Suddenly Chad woke up in his bed laying next to Sonny. Was that all a dream?

"Rise and shine!" Shouted Justin as he walked in and opened the curtains.

"JUSTIN!" Screamed Sonny as she pulled the blanket to cover her face.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry... I completely forgot you two were together now." Justin let out a little giggle.

"Get out!" Shouted Chad as he threw a pillow in the direction of Justin and he hurried out of the door.

"Good morning." Sonny smiled at Chad.

"Good morning to you too..." Chad gave her a half smile.

"What's up?" She looked concerned as she sat up.

"Nothing, Everything's perfectly fine." Chad smiled.


	6. Coming Back To Haunt You

It was late at night when Sonny Munroe had to go and check the dining hall had been closed off. Usually when Chad and Sonny woke up, There would have been things taken from the hall so Chad and Sonny made the decision that every night the dining hall be locked. Sonny walked down the large corridor, It felt like it went on forever and ever. As she walked down their were candles on the wall, Lit with fire to light up the corridor... Without them Sonny would be in darkness. She suddenly stopped in her strides as she felt a cold gust of wind pass beside her. She slowly turned around to see what it was, There was nothing there. She gave a suspicious look as she scanned the corridor once more before carrying on walking. She turned the corner and then heard something move from behind her, She swift turned around and plucked up the courage to speak.

"Is someone there?" Sonny shouted looking down the hall way.

All she could see were was the Kingdom's logo printed on a piece of materal that was hung on one of the walls. On the other wall was another load of candles that danced whenever the wind hit them. Sonny could feel her palms sweating and her heartbeat start to increase. She carried on walking when she saw a window, It was closed but it looked like someone was pushing it from the outside and trying to get in. However that was slightly impossible since Sonny and the window were both on the top floor of the castle meaning nobody could open that from the outside. She slowly walked towards the window with a suspicious look and closed it firmly. Just when she decided to finally start walking again the window was pushed open and so was the door right at the end of the hall way.

"Oh my god." Sonny muttered to herself. She felt trapped, And alone. Something was trying to get to her... She just didn't know what.

She grabbed hold of the bottom of her beautiful purple dress and began to run right to the end of the corrdior. All the doors and windows banged and crashed as she did so. She stopped right at the end and turned around when she noticed all the noises stop. Finally it felt like things were back to normal. She took a deep breath when suddenly she was knocked on the ground and pulled as fast as lightening down the corridor. Sonny screamed in fright, She didn't understand what was happening... Something was pulling her along the castle floor. When Sonny hit the wall of the corrdior the pulling stopped and she quickly stood up and stayed close to the wall. She felt her hands grip and she moved along the wall, The wall was the only thing keeping her safe right now. But then things began to fly off the walls, First it was a shield but Sonny managed to dodge that completely but then it was a metal candle stick which hit Sonny in the face causing her to fall straight to the ground. She held her head in pain as she got back up. As she did so there was a spear right at the end of the hall that began to move on it's own.

"No. No... No." Sonny whispered as she watched the spear dart towards her quicker than anything.

She ran towards the door right behind her and closed it before the spear caught her. Just as the door closed the metal tip of the spear pierced the wood of the door. Sonny lent against the door and began to get her breath back, That was the scariest thing she had ever encountered in her life. She backed away from the door slowly thinking it was all over when shelves inside the room began to fall over and glasses began to smash and break. One of the bigger glasses feel of she shelf and hit Sonny across the back of the head, She fell quickly to the floor unconsious. As Sonny fell she hit a candle which too fell to the floor and the fire began to spread rapidly.

QWERTYUIUYTREWERHJNHVCFGHBUYGTCRVBNKLDSHFAEVUTGAYC UHIJHGYFHBJIFTGVYFDSRFCGVYTERSERDTYUGIHTSRDRCGVYGU DRRTGYVFDR

"Where is she?" Chad muttered to himself as he got out of his massive bed covered in red sheets, Quickly put a robe on, and walked out of the bedroom.

He hit the corridor where Sonny had first been attacked, There was broken glasses, Weapons and candle stands all scattered across the floor. He slowly moved down towards the end when he saw smoke pouring out of the room Sonny was in. First of all he pulled the spear out of the wood and then opened the door just as smoke quickly left the room and began to fill the hall way. Chad coughed and spluttered as she waved his arm around to get rid of some of the smoke as he walked inside in search of Sonny. As he got deeper inside the room he noticed a body laying flat on the floor.

"SONNY!" He shouted with a dry voice and quickly ran over to her.

He held her body in his arms and quickly carried her out of the burning room.

QWERTYUIUYTREWERHJNHVCFGHBUYGTCRVBNKLDSHFAEVUTGAYC UHIJHGYFHBJIFTGVYFDSRFCGVYTERSERDTYUGIHTSRDRCGVYGU DRRTGYVFDR

Sonny was taken to Justin's room of the castle where Chad laid her down in the bed and Justin pressed a cold towl on her forehead. Chad watched as Justin slowly put more cold water on the towl and turned to look back at Chad.

"Do you have any idea what this was?" Justin asked Chad as he again pressed the towl on Sonny's head.

"I haven't got the slightest idea." Chad spoke as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and then rested his hands on his hips.

"So Sonny just randomly got locked in the store cupboard when it caught fire, Did she?" Justin looked at Chad. "There's something more going on..."

Chad didn't say a word. He had a feeling who had done this to Sonny but he wasn't one-hundred percent certain. He didn't want to believe his Father was capable of this. It was obviously Justin had a feeling it was his Father too.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Justin asked as he put the towl down on the cabinate by the side of the bed and stood next to Chad.

"He wouldn't do this..." Chad knew exactly what Justin mean't be he wasn't believing it and he wanted to change the subject. "... How is she?"

"Smoke has entered her lungs but with time she'll heal. I've given her a sleeping draft and that should help her." Justin looked at Chad who just stood still.

"I had a dream." Chad began as he keep looking at Sonny, He didn't blink just incase he missed something. "I was talking to my Father... He was talking to me about how much he disapproved of all the decisons I made as King... How he disapproved of my marriage..."

"There's your answer. This is your Father's doing."


	7. His Love Will Conquer

It had been a week since Sonny's attack in the night, And alot has changed. Chad told Sonny exactly what happened and about the ghost of his father haunting the castle and watching over his ever decison.

-Flashback-

"It's not your fault!" Chad tried to reason with Sonny but she didn't listen, She just kept filling her suitcase full of her belongings.

"But I can't help but feel that way." Sonny turned around and looked up at Chad. "You're the King. You had a duty to protect your people and to keep your Father's legacy going... I cannot get in the way of that."

"What if I said i'd happily let you get in the way of that. Sonny you mean more to me than this crown, Or this Kingdom." Chad explained as he placed her hand on his chest. "You feel that?"

"Feel what?" Sonny stared up at him.

"My heart." Chad whispered. "If you go, That will stop beating... You make it beat Sonny."

"... But I can't stay here. Not while you're Father is so dead set against our marriage." Sonny turned around and continued packing.

"Sonny. Listen to yourself, My Father's dead... And he always will be. Why are you letting a dead man get in the way of your life?" Chad questioned her as he slowly walked around the other side of the bed to look at her.

"I have no doubt that he'll end my life if I stay here."

"No. That's not true." Chad moaned as Sonny picked up her suitcase and walked over to Chad.

"This isn't goodbye. Not forever... I'll see you again, When the time is right." Sonny gave him a meaningful kissing and walked out of the door.

"Please." Chad pleaded as Sonny walked down the corridor holding back tears.

-End Of Flashback-

"Any news?" Chad looked up from his breakfast plate as Justin walked in.

"I'm so sorry..." Justin walked over to Chad. "Are you going to tell me why she left?"

"She left because of my father, And because I'm King..." Chad gulped as he pushed his pea's around his plate.

"She does still love you though, Maybe she just feels like she's getting in the way of all your duties." Justin sighed as Chad rolled his eyes.

"But she knew this from the start! She knew I'd become King and she knew that I'd come with baggage!" Chad shouted. "She didn't care then, So why does she care now?"

"Look, Have you tried checking her brother's place? I have full confidence that she'd have gone their." Justin placed his hand on Chad's shoulder. "Try and reason with her."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sonny? I thought you said you were going back home today..." Aiden looked at Sonny who was laying broken on the sofa.

"I can't go back. I'm sorry." Sonny broke down into tears as Aiden sat down beside her.

"Hey, What's happened? You're suppose to be the Queen..."

"I dont feel like one. I don't feel worthy enough to be Chad's Queen... I dont belong in a castle eating fancy food, I dont belong in a Kingdom where everyone treats me nicely." Sonny continued to cry as their was a knock at the door.

"Chad?" Sonny looked up as Chad opened the door, slowly.

He wasn't wearing the usual clothes, He looked as if he wasn't King at all.

"If you're coming to try and get me back, You can't. I've made up my mind." Sonny wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well actually I wasn't coming to make you come back." Chad sighed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Aiden smiled as he walked off and Chad took his place on the sofa.

"Then what are you here for?" Sonny looked at him.

"If I can't have you and be King, Then I wont be King." Chad told her as she looked stunned.

"But Chad-"

"But nothing, You're my life now. Being King was my Father's role, I was never cut out for being King..." Chad smiled.

"But... Who will look after the Kingdom?" Sonny slowly sat up.

"Alex." Chad spoke. "Since she's my Sister and all, I decided to let her have the Kingdom... If it mean't I get you." Chad laughed.

"Well, You've got me." Sonny smiled as they both hugged each other.

"Please don't leave me again?" Chad whispered.

"I don't plan on it." Sonny laughed.


End file.
